justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ActionJax17/Guess the Background!
Ok guys! Here is how it will works, I will present an image of a menu icon, the catch is that no coach is found on the icon. So all you can see is the background of the routine. That's where you come in! Your job is to guess the song that belongs to that background. It sounds simple, but can be alot of fun! I hope you enjoy! Rules: Excluding Just Dance 2016 You must comment your answer in comments below this post. Also post multiple answers one at a time. If you answer correctly three times in a row, let somebody else answer. If you try to answer after the third time, your answer, even if it's the correct answer, will be automatically incorrect. Note, I'm not good at altering images so some, if not, most of the pictures will be obvious. I hope you can look beyond that and still enjoy this game. If you think you're better at this than me, then feel free to host this game in your own blog! Also I may add hints like coloring in certain articles of clothing. Feel free to tell me if adding the hints make it too easy Example: Ring My Bell Ok Let's Start. Gtb 1.jpg|Addicted to You ( Answered by BunnyLove14) GTB2.png|Kids in America (Answered by GetLuck) GTB3.png|Boom (Answered by GetLuck) gtb4.png|Tightrope (Answered by GetLuck) gtb5.png|Girlfriend (Answered By Skrillsisdroppin) gtb6.png|Feel so Right (Answered by Dance4life628) gtb7.png|Fame (Answered by DC Hooke) gtb8.png|Heart of Glass (Answered By Will07498) gtb9.png|D.A.N.C.E. (Answered By lamjosehhdzm) gtb10.png|Never Can Say Goodbye (Answered by PussyCat99) gtb11.png|Call me Maybe (Answered by Will07498) gtb12.png|Think (Answered by Will07498) gtb13.png|Mashed Potato Time (Answered by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) gtb14.png|Miss Understood (Answered By BiggestJustDance16261320) gtb15.png|Le Freak (Answered by Therezox) gtb16.png|Flashdance... (Answered by Therezox) gtb17.png|Can't My Eyes Off Of You (Answered by Jay Dee Probe) gtb18.png|Ain't No Other Man (Answered by JustDanceFan16261320) gtb19.png|Pump It (Answered by Therezox) gtb20.png|Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) (Answered by Master Hydraffe) gtb21.png|Crazy In Love (Answered by Master Hydraffe) gtb22.png|That's Not My Name (Answered by Icekingfan) gtb23.png|Papaoutai (Answered by Will07498) gtb24.png|Oath (Answered by BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) gtb25.png|Firework (Answered By BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) gtb26.png|Umbrella (Answered by Will07498) gtb27.png|Beat Match Until I'm Blue (Answered by BaeMsp) gtb28.png|Price Tag (Answered by TheEmmaShow) gtb29.png|Crying Blood (Answered By BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) gtb30.png|Cardiac Caress (Answered By BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) gtb31.png|Where Have You Been (Answered By Theycallmezeal) gtb32.png|I Kissed A Girl (Answered By BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) gtb33.png|Want U Back (Answered By BunnyLove14) gtb34.png|Take On Me (Answered By BunnyLove14) gtb35.png|I Want You Back (Answered By Master Hydraffe) gtb36.png|Cotton Eye Joe (Answered By Master Hydraffe) gtb37.png|What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) (Answered By JustVladik4kides) gtb38.png|That's The Way (I Like It) (Answered By BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) gtb39.png|DARE (Answered By BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) gtb40.png|Starships (Answered By Stanley56) gtb41.png|It's You (Answered By BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) gtb42.png|Barbra Steisand (Answered By BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) gtb43.png|So Glamorous (Answered By BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) gtb44.png|Cosmic Girl (Answered By MemeMaster123) gtb45.png|Summer (Answered By BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) gtb46.png|Asereje (The Ketchup Song) (Answered By BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) gtb47.png|On The Floor (Answered By BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) gtb48.png|Rasputin (Answered By BaeMsp) gtb49.png|Just Dance (Answered By Icekingfan) gtb51.png|Proud Mary (Answered By lamjosehhdzm) gtb52.png|Marci Baila (Answered By lamjosenhhdzm) gtb53.png|Danse (Answered By DanceGuy151) gtb54.png|Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (Answered By Icekingfan) gtb55.png|Hey Ya (Answered By Jameson4332) gtb56.png|Me And My Broken Heart (Answered By Skrillsisdroppin) gtb57.png|Party Rock Anthem (Answered By Skrillsisdroppin) gtb58.png|Baby Don't Stop Now (Answered By TheEmmaShow gtb59.png|Baby One More Time (Answered By BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) gtb60.png|Pump Up The Jam (Answered By Theycallmezeal) gtb61.png|Blame It On The Boogie (Answered By Monkey00) gtb62.png|So What (Answered By Bunnylove14) Category:Blog posts